


Immune

by CherryDarling



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Night Warriors darkstalker's revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDarling/pseuds/CherryDarling
Summary: Protect a woman from Demitri. That was Donovan's task, but then he fell for her. Will he control his inner demon this time?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A blue shadow crossed the street at night. The fall of rain left her female curves more visible under the long and modest blue dress.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Livia mumbled while trying to cover herself with a folder, it was way past the curfew established to protect people from the Darkstalkers attacks, but Livia couldn't abandon people when they needed her the most. She heard a "thud" noise behind her but paid no attention.

"Almost there." She sighed recognizing the corner to her street.

"Indeed, almost there." a male voice said sarcastically.

Before Livia could ignore it, she was grabbed and pressed against a huge muscular chest.

"Get lost you creep!" Livia shouted and thick, cold hands with claws gripped her chin, by that pressure her jaw could easily be disjointed. She looked at her attacker and her heart sank. The unnatural pale skin, the long and sharp teeth – he was a goddamn Darkstalker!

"What a manner to talk to your lord and master," the vampire said holding her pulses hand keeping her restrained.

Livia looked at the fancy garments he wore.

"Ha, of course, a noble! You had to be a noble as if sucking us to death wasn't enough you sit your ass down on your fancy castle while we all rotten down here!" Livia wouldn't die without saying some truth to that bastard

The vampire burst into a sinister gale of laughter, leaving his enormous teeth exposed. He then slapped Livia with the back of his hand. Livia fell on the floor and struggled to keep conscious while he lifted her up and pressed her against a wall.

"And what do you do?"

"Just cleanin' after yourself…"

"You are just a brief amusement to my boredom." The vampire was ready to strike her when a male shout interrupted him.

"Demitri! Your reign of darkness ends now!"

Demitri dropped his prey carelessly and walked toward his enemy. Livia could only see the shadow of a tall and muscular warrior carrying a large broadsword, was that a hunter? He also was followed by what seemed… a little girl? The hunter and vampire talked something and soon their battle began. A battle with ice, fire, and magic. She saw glowing spheres circling the hunter and the vampire blasted on him. Livia could not believe it, maybe she was hallucinating. Although the fight was epic, Livia's eyes became heavier and heavier until the blackness surrounded her.

Donovan got up slowly. The vampire Demitri had just escaped through a portal and yet he had not bitten Donovan, he caused him to lose so much blood. Again, he had been this close to vanquish him for good and failed. He reached for the little Anitta, who was close to the woman Demitri attacked.

"Stay away of her it's dangerous" He warned with his deep voice.

"She was not bitten" Anita looked at Livia almost indifferent.

"I don't feel any evil coming from her" Donovan kept his sword and examined the woman. She had white skin and black hair. A drip of blood ran through her beautiful face. Her arms were bruised. She probably resisted to Demitri as she could. Donovan carefully sat her on the floor and tried to wake her up.

"I won't hurt you. Can you get up?"

"Is he dead?" The woman said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not yet. Try to get up."

"It feels nice here" The woman made herself cozy on Donovan. He felt embarrassed and tried to raise her up.

"So, you're the night Hunter they talked about? Who is this child and why is she here" Livia looked surprised at Anita. She had not hallucinated, there really was a child in that battle.

"Yes, I am Donovan Baine. This is my companion Anita. I protect her and I'll protect you as well. Demitri might come back. You should see a doctor"

"You're looking at her!" Livia smiled opening her arms and losing some of the balance she had. Donovan held her by her waist before she fell.

"Ouch! My name is Livia Zana. I'm a doctor in this town. Come to my house, you saved my life and it's late. Let me help you too."

Donovan was surprised by that unusual kindness. He was unwilling to accept it however, it was not safe to leave that lady by herself.


	2. Invitation

As they arrived, they were received by two meowing gray cats.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better" Livia let go of Donovan's arm. "Make yourself at home."

The hunter and Anita looked around. It was a comfortable house with modest decoration. Anita sat on the chair. Livia washed her hands and then she appeared carrying a blanket and a medical bag. She covered Anita with care although the girl didn't move or faced her. Livia then opened her bag, soaked gauze with antiseptic, and cleaned her bruises.

"Let me see your wounds" She turned to Donovan.

"Take care of yourself, I heal fast."

"This cut seems as open as before" she was skeptical.

Donovan gazed at Anita who seemed emotionless as always. He then sat down frowning. The doctor's hands cleaned and sutured the deep cut on his chest. Now on the light, she could see them better. Donovan was a tall and strong man, with a resigned posture. One of his eyes had a fire glow and the other was blue. His hair was long and braided, he had many Asian accessories. The most prominent was a broad and large sword on his back, which seemed to watch her? Anita was a tiny girl, maybe about her seven years old. She carried a headless doll and her state was almost catatonic. Somehow they fitted in together. They both also analyzed Livia in silence.

"You should not go out at night time," Donovan told her.

"You should not take your daughter to your hunts," She cleaned his face softly "I came back late because I was working, that bloody vampire has harmed and killed people, someone has to look after them."

"It's a miracle that you're not dead."

"Death cast her gaze on this wretched and turned away," she smiled melancholic " I've survived to the plagues that killed my husband and family and to the vampire that is killing everyone…"

Livia turned to Anita and examined her. She felt electricity when she touched her, but Livia ignored it. Everything seemed physically normal, although Anita's gaze was extremely apathetic.

"You've been through something horrible, haven't you? I'm sorry. Let me please see your throat"

Anita opened her mouth and let Livia examine it.

"It's a bit sore. Ginger should help" Livia got up fast and felt a sharp pain on her head.

"I take care of this, tell me where you keep the herbs." Donovan touched her shoulder making she sit down again. Livia pointed to a cupboard.

"Demitri seemed furious with you, I can only wonder why."

"Maybe because I removed the hearts of his victims during the autopsy and burned them before they could turn into vampires."

Livia said as naturally as she could. Donovan just stared at her.

"What?" She shrugged "This is the countryside of Romania but dig out corpses and puncture them is a little old fashioned don't you think? People deserve better."

"I'm not blaming you. That's a smart idea, however, he might come back for revenge. I'll have to watch over you." Donovan said calmly.

The hunter made a great herbal tea for them. Livia complimented him and prepared the sofa-bed for them. She took a shower and went to her bed, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Demitri and remembered everything. Then she got up, dressed one of her late husband's coats, and slept.

It was almost 9 when Livia got up, feeling a little better. She dressed a satin robe and left her room. She found Anita reading one of her medical books.

"Good day!" Livia smiled "Do you feel better?"

Anita nodded, her expression was cold and distant. When Livia was going to touch the bathroom's doorknob, Donovan opened it. They both were startled. Livia enjoyed her sight: A warrior with his large chest exposed and his long, wet hair.

"Great day!" Livia could not hold her mischievous smile.

"Good day," Donovan Blushed and moved away from her.

"Do you need help to get dressed?"

"No!"

A few moments later, Donovan glanced at her while reading a book of magic. Livia was a tall woman, dressed in a casual black dress and boots. She had penetrating gray eyes and very black hair falling in waves on her smooth breasts. She noticed his glance and smiled. He cleaned his throat.

"You're a gypsy magician? You have a small library of occult books here, besides salt and thorns on your windows and doors."

"Not anymore, I'm a doctor now." She said uncomfortable "My husband was a gypsy, but he died and I returned to live with my father. Magic didn't save anyone I loved, however, salt wards off the evil"

"Salt did not stop me"

"Because I invited you to. I know you're a hybrid... A dhampir as some might say."

"And you don't fear us?"

"You saved my life. Not all Darkstalkers are wicked, never heard of the cat woman Felicia? My cats love her… As for Anita, she's just a girl in shock. I've already seen people like this before, it's temporary." She took a sip of coffee.

"Anita's has been like this for months. She is not able to feel anything" He sighed.

"Someday she'll feel." Livia came closer to Anita and noticed she was reading about throat infections. She explained some parts. Later, Livia helped Anita to have a shower, she washed her hair with care and dressed her, always very friendly even though Anita was quiet all along.

Then, there were firm knocks on the door.

"Who is this?" Livia asked.

"Doctor Zana," a man shouted, "We heard there are Darkstalkers in there, we came to confirm."

It was possible to hear the murmur of several other people.

"I'll take care of this" Donovan said.

"Not before I talk to them" Livia stepped in.


End file.
